


The Cow That Jumped Over The Moon

by sherlocksbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksbees/pseuds/sherlocksbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is very tired and Mulder takes her home and helps her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cow That Jumped Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyland94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyland94/gifts).



In the darkest part of the office building, Scully pushed the door open to Mulder’s office – as crowded and stifled as ever, she found him working studiously at the desk, looking through a myriad of papers.

 

“Scully,” he said without looking up.

 

“Hello, Mulder,” she said tiredly. Mulder looked up to see Scully who looked dragged-down under her smart pant-suit, her gorgeous hair fell perfectly around her face. He stood up from his seat and motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was told.

 

“You seem upset, Scully,” he said crouching down next to her and getting just under eye level.

 

“I’m not upset, just tired,” Scully yawned hugely. She brought her hand forward and stroked the side of his face affectionately.

 

“I was um….” Mulder said and looked all over at his desk, “….going to do something else before I turned in but maybe I can take you home?”

 

“If you were going to keep working, I’m not going to stop you from that, Mulder,” Scully replied in a level tone.

 

“No, it wasn’t work,” Mulder coughed awkwardly, “Come on, Scully. I hate seeing you like this. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

+

 

Scully fumbled with her keys at the front door to her apartment and then let both her and Mulder in.

 

“Oh, thank God,” she said under her breath, disappearing into her bedroom, “Oh, Mulder, make yourself at home. I have some leftover sweets in the cupboard.”

 

Mulder looked through Scully’s kitchen, raiding the refrigerator while Scully shed herself of her armor for the day. She put on a baggy shirt and sweatpants and a cozy pair of socks, while he was sitting down on the couch waiting for her.

 

“Did you not eat anything?” she asked.

 

“I had a cookie,” he replied.

 

“Ah,” Scully replied, and sat down next to him on the couch. His hand went up behind her and started rubbing her back, she let her chin rest on her chest and moaned in perfect contentment from this, “Thank you, Mulder.”

 

“You’re beautiful, Scully,” he whispered.

 

Scully laughed appreciatively, “That’s funny.”

 

“You are,” he replied and rubbed her back harder through her sweatshirt.

 

“That feels nice,” she said, “and thank you.”

 

“Let me rub your back, you feel tense,” he said.

 

“What? A back rub?” she laughed, “I haven’t had a back rub in….I don’t think I’ve ever had a back rub before.”

 

“Come on, here,” Mulder said, “We’ll fix that. I’ll just get behind you here.”

 

“Mulder! Oh my God!”

 

Mulder stood up on the couch and sat on the back of the couch behind her, putting both of his feet on either side of her and encouraging her to lean forward. She felt his knuckles press into the notches of her spine and his fingers pressing into her shoulders and down her back. She relaxed into his firm massage, knowing that this was a gift from him to her expressing the devotion that he had to her just as he had to their work. These were his words of thanks and encouragement and love for her.

 

“Mulder,” she moaned, pleased.

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes,” she replied, and slumped to the side, resting her head on his knee, he finished by petting her hair over her ears gently.

 

Scully turned around and sheepishly asked, “Can I take you to bed, Mulder?”

 

Mulder blushed crimson.

 

“You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to,” Scully continued.

 

“I want to say yes,” Mulder replied.

 

She kissed his knee and inner thigh, “Okay.”

 

His kisses were soft when they met her lips and she held his face in her hands. She felt there was about one million ways to describe his gentleness with her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he hummed his approval for it. In bed his hands slipped up her sweatshirt and cradled her back, feeling how hot and warm it was to touch under his finger-tips.

“Are you sure you want to, Scully?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she replied, in between her tongue licking his lower lip.

 

She let her hands drag down the front of his shirt and felt the muscles under his skin there. She moved her arms around and held him just like he was holding her. He stuck his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply, smelling her sweat and her perfume and her body wash.

 

“Can I please lay you down?” Mulder asked, “You smell wonderful.”

 

“Yes,” Scully said and laid herself down on her bed, Mulder followed her and lifted one of her arms up smell and kiss her wrist and then kiss all the way down to her neck, and start licking and sucking at her jugular vein. She gripped the back of his head and whined in response, “Oh…Mulder… Here, God. Take my clothes off. I don’t need them.”

 

They laughed whole-heartedly while trying to get each other out of their clothing and finally Scully was straddling Mulder’s lap on the bed and he was kissing her breasts, she tipped her head back and moaned. Bringing her hands up behind her back, she pulled off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Mulder cupped Scully’s beautiful breasts and licked and sucked her nipples.

 

“I’m getting so wet, Mulder,” she breathed and pressed her crotch down into his, feeling his semi through his pants and began rubbing herself against them. He gripped his hands on her bum and encouraged this grinding. When she looked down and their eyes met, she saw his pupils were blown wide in arousal and a dumb grin splayed across his face.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Mulder,” she laughed.

 

He laughed and then cradled his hands around her head and pulled her gently back in for a deep kiss. With tongues lavishing tongues, Mulder cupped her breasts and lifted them, biting her earlobes in appreciation of her.

 

“I’d like to give you…cunnilingus,” he said.

 

“You don’t have to use the medical term,” she replied.

 

“I thought you would appreciate it,” he said.

 

“I’d appreciate cunnilingus.”

 

Scully laid back down again and lifted her hips up so he could strip her of her sweatpants and panties all at once to reveal her big bush of pubic hair. She splayed her legs wide open for him and got a pillow from the top of the bed and grabbed it to put behind her neck. She felt his hot breath on her thighs while she stared at the white ceiling above her and felt his tongue push against her prepuce…licking through it to stimulate her clitoris. He was wet and hot and gripped her thighs while he licked a good stripe from her introitus to her clitoris.

“I like a lot of pressure,” she moaned out, gripping the pillow beneath her head in her fists and pushing her vulva into his mouth.

 

He met her halfway and pushed his tongue into her vulva, taking it in his mouth and sucking her clitoris into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned out his name while he gripped his fingertips into the skin of her thighs. His tongue moved in half-moon circles over her prepuce and she gripped her fingers into his hair, moaning loudly.

 

“Like that,” she huffed.

 

He lapped up at her vulva hungrily and pressed his face into her.

 

“Mulder,” she warned, “God, you’re good at that.”

 

Mulder let off of Scully for just a second so she could rest her back onto the bed and kissed the insides of her thighs, “Are you all right?” he asked.

 

“Yes, absolutely,” she sniffed, “Oh, don’t stop though.”

 

“I’m just taking a breath,” he sighed, and sniffed around her vulva and thighs. Bringing one hand up to rest on her mons, he muttered, “You smell so good.”

 

“What is it about scent that you like so much, Mulder?” she asked, touching her own nipples absent-mindedly.

 

“I’m not sure but you smell amazing,” Mulder said and dipped his tongue back into her labia and licked her introitus, “Can I put my tongue inside of you?”

 

“Oh, yes,” she moaned, and he felt his tongue working its way shallowly inside of her, he pressed his hand onto her mons and went back up to give her the half-moon licks that she seemed to be fond of. Her breathing became erratic and she gripped her fingernails into the back of his shoulders, pushing her vulva into his mouth and finally coming. Her eyes were blown wide open and her eyebrows were knitted together, her mouth was hanging slightly open and she tried to say his name, or even say “oh God” but he had sucked all of the energy out of her and she could barely move while she came, it was so intense.

 

Mulder gave Scully delicate kisses around her labia and up into her mons and then settled down on the bed beside her.

 

Scully stared at his tenting boxer-briefs and was about to move her hand into his waistband when he said, “Scully.”

 

“What is it, Mulder?” she asked.

 

“I guess you could say I’m a….cunning linguist.”

 

It took her a full second to get the joke, “Mulder…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” she smiled and kissed him, tasting her in his mouth and dipping her tongue into him.

 

“See? You smell as good as you taste, I promise,” Mulder said, cradling her head.

 

She slipped her hand into his underwear just as she said, “I think I’d like to taste this. Can I?”

 

“Oh…gosh…Scully,” he said, embarrassed, and helped himself out of his pants.

 

Scully fondled his balls very gently, and took the base of his cock in her hand. She lay down on her side and rested her ribs against his thighs and her feet near his head. The feeling of her mouth wrapping around the head of his cock made his head spin and he groaned loudly only to clap his hand against his mouth.

 

“It’s all right, Mulder,” she whispered, bringing herself back up, “You can make noise if you want.”

 

He brushed her hair over her head and watched her as she bobbed her head on his cock. She flattened her tongue against his frenulum and glans and sucked hard on him, coming off with a pop. Scully gripped her fist tight around the base of his cock and pumped it while she relaxed her throat and let him push into her. He breathlessly whispered her name franticly and drew meaningless patterns against the bare skin covering her ribs.

 

Scully rubbed one hand just under his balls and lifted them up. He keened for a second and gripped the bed-sheets, laughing at himself for getting so worked up so quickly. Scully rubbed his thighs to relax him and continued to slowly move her tongue up and down his shaft, licking his dorsal vein lovingly. She kissed his frenulum and heard him moan.

 

“You’re wonderful, Scully,” he moaned.

 

His cock was dripping with pre-come and saliva and it was finally when she started twisting lightly and cautiously just at the base of his cock and sucking his glans did he warn her he was going to come, and when he did, he came in thick spurts all over himself. She smiled and pumped him through it, and he moaned loudly, his eyes slamming shut and his mouth hanging wide open, barely able to breathe.

 

She rested his head against his thighs and took a breath. Mulder brushed his hands over her calves and she rested her eyes and hear him yawn widely.

 

“You’re out of this world,” Mulder said.

 

“That’s the second pun you’ve made since we started having sex,” she commented.

 

“I can’t help it,” he replied, “I always make puns when I’m sleepy.”

 

“And when you’re awake,” she finished.

 

“Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?” he asked.

 

“Why? Do you have some sort of kitchenery joke for me as well?”

 

“Not yet, but when I think of one, I’ll tell you.”

 

“Why were you asking, then, Mulder?”

 

“I want to spoon with you.”

 

She smiled and started rubbing his Treasure Trail on his stomach, “Are you a big spoon or a little spoon, Mulder?”

 

“Neither. I’m the cow that jumped over the moon. Ha! There it is! Okay, no, I’m done. I’m sorry, Scully. Yes, I’d like to be your big spoon, please.”

 

“Come here,” she said, and brought herself up, laying down beside him, “before I fall asleep and don’t wake up for four years.”

 

He cradled his arms around her and breathed in her hair.

 

“Good night, Scully,” he whispered.

 

She moaned happily in response, “Good night, Mulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually watch The X - Files. This is just a gift fic for my darling friend. I love you, mate, here's your two favourite characters fucking. Also, shout out to my friend Veronica that helped me navigate Mulder/Scully sexytimes.


End file.
